


Kabukichō Station

by Azamandus



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamandus/pseuds/Azamandus
Summary: This is Cleo's story, she's an alien girl on a space station for adult entertainment. It is like  the Kabukichō  red-light district in Shinjuku, Tokyo. A 50,000 person station located on one of the trade route hubs, a giant sleepless city, of myriad alien races. All focused on adult tourism, from the seedy docks to the high priced pleasure houses, it sees numerous travelers.
Relationships: Cleo/ Hitoshi
Comments: 7





	1. Kabukichō Station

Chapter one Kabukichō Station

Kabukichō station is in the galactic hub, at the center of the Hyper jump trade lanes. The galactic standard year is 3020. Kabukichō station is located next to one of the most breath taking interstellar aurora’s, located to date. It is a center for adult tourism, from the seedy docks to the highest paying pleasure houses, you can find something here on Kabukichō station. Except children, no children outside of staff dependents are ever allowed on the station,it is forbidden.

Staff dependents are subject to controller implantation, devices implanted that immediately alert station staff to the illegal entrance, of any dependent, into restricted areas. The station houses 50,000 staff, service personnel and dependents that keep Kabukichō Station running smoothly.

“Hey you, I said I’d like to purchase the high carb treat, are you deaf!?” 

“Sorry, here you go sir, I was using my psi comp, that will be 5 unicreds.” Cleo rang up the purchase and had the customer print ID the receipt for the transaction. It would automatically be deducted, and her snack cart would be credited for the sale,minus station taxes. “Have a nice stay with us!”

“What do you get,out of being so chummy, with those scrads?” Cleo turned to look at Hitoshi, he was a nearly three meter tall, 600 LB Dock worker. Who made extra money on the side as a heavy gravity worlder, by getting involved in the illicit Gladiator fights.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on your off shift?” Cleo glared at him, he was always scaring away her customers, with his imposing size,and bad attitude.

“Yeah, but I came down here to see if you would go to the holoflicks, with me.” Cleo glared at him again, she actually liked the Hesiod, but he had promised her he would stop Glad fighting, and he hadn’t kept that promise to her yet.

“I have customers to take care of, but I get off in a couple hours, you think you can behave yourself for that long?” She liked Hitoshi, but sometimes he got on her nerves.

“Yeah whatever, maybe we could just go back to your place and have some fun?”

“Damn Hitoshi manners much, you are so crude sometimes, if that’s all you have on your mind, then why don’t you go up to the pleasure level and find a willing girl to satisfy your carnal needs!?”

“Because they just do it for money, and they don’t know how to have fun like you do!”

“You’re being an asshole, why don’t you go talk to the priests, maybe they can tell you how to treat a woman when you like her. If you just behave, I promise I’ll go with you to the holoflicks ok?” He subsided and nodded at her. She had to calm herself females from Starachia 5 usually ended up as sex workers on places like this, it had to do with their very powerful sex pheromones that every female Starachia produced.

“Hey Cleo, I can see your eye color deepening, you gonna be ok?”

“If you let me meditate maybe you groad, now shut up!”

She sat at her cart, and relaxed her mind, she went through her sutras and soon felt relaxed enough to speak to others.

“Hey Cleo, you got any of that fresh chicken from the ag level?” Cleo turned to look at Jet, he was a human, his people had only just achieved star flight some 40 years ago, they were still in the process of becoming domesticated to the rest of galactic life, one thing was certain, they were definitely a warrior culture.

“Sure I got some from the market this morning, but it will cost you 30 Unicreds per, you got that kind of cash trash boy?” Technically Jet worked for reclamation but everyone called them trash people.

“You bet! I wouldn’t be asking, if I didn’t have the cash in fact I’ll take three, you know I ain’t like fat ass over there!” Hitoshi growled under his breath at Jet.

“So where did you get 90 unicreds wimp?”

“I found a load of recycs that included comp parts, you know how much those go for,and turned them into hard unis!”

Hitoshi growled, and spat on the floor. “You got lucky is all, I made two hundred last night in one fight, maybe you should get that uncle of yours to show you how humans fight, and start making some real money!”

“Nah gonna finish my degree work and become a Biotech specialist, then I’ll get to work on the real life support systems for the station, they make real money.”

“Keep dreaming the only techs get chosen to work station systems are Grons, because they can directly interface with the stations internals you idiot, you’ll be lucky if they let you run the water processing vats.”

“You take that shit back, you fat ass groad!”

“Shut the hell up, before I come stomp you into the station floor, you little bastard!” Hitoshi cracked all of his knuckles, and glared at Jet.

“Hey Jet, you buying these or not?” Cleo held the three chickens up.

Jet nodded, and jammed his thumb down on the ID scanner. “Thanks Cleo if you ever decide to dump the big ass Hesiod, give my com a buzz, maybe we could have some real fun together, Ciao!” He took his chickens and headed for the lift tube.

“Why do you always have to aggravate Jet? You know his uncle is in the star marines, and he won’t show Jet that kind of combat arts, so just lay off all right! I know you like him as a friend, you two could be good friends in fact.” 

“Because I like to bug him, and he usually has some pretty good stings and come backs for me.”

“You’re insane you know that? Maybe that’s why I’m attracted to you most of the time.”

Hitoshi sat down on the closest bench and smiled at her. “Well looks like they decided to end the day cycle early today, maybe that ship full of Vanndaks, I heard some dock people talking about actually came in, those night eyed guys can’t stand brights up.”

Hitoshi nodded, that might really explain the station going into an early night, when Vanndaks  
came, they always had rare stellar gases for sale. “So you gonna close shop then, Cleo?”

Cleo looked around her and nodded, the nocturnal time on the station was dangerous unless you were in a monitored area. There were all sorts who might physically attack you, molest you,or try to steal from you. “Yeah a Starachian out alone, would just be to much temptation for some, but you knew what I was going to say didn’t you Hitoshi?” 

The big Hesiod grinned. “Babe I’ll get you home ok, not to many beings out there want to mess with my kind.” Cleo nodded, he was right about that, a four armed heavy gravity worlder like Hitoshi, was usually to much for any normals to deal with, except Vanndaks. They were pack mentality beings, who would swarm him under fast and take what they wanted. The galcops had been dealing with them for the last 227 years, ever since a trading ship had stumbled on their pre-starflight home system and given them Hyper jump tech.

Cleo quickly locked down her cart, and activated its various antitheft devices. With night cycle coming on, her natural bioluminescence patterns became visible. The females of her home world had developed unique bioluminescence patterns, which they had used for mating since time began. Cleo hated her glow, it made her stand out when she should be trying to stay hidden. “Ok everything’s locked up here, let’s head up to housing, before we get in some kind of trouble.”

They entered the lift tube, rode it up to her level and got off.”So, you wanna come in?”

Hitoshi grinned, she knew he would never say no.”So want to order something to eat?”

Cleo couldn’t help but grin back at him, both of their races considered the consumption of food with an unmarried partner a first level enticement, humans called it dating, Cleo’s people used the ritual to signal readiness to mate, as did Hitoshi’s.

Cleo knew her eye color would be shifting to bright pink as her pheromones, started pumping through her system. She let down her mental barriers, and let herself totally relax her mental safe guards. “Want to mist with me?”

Hitoshi nodded, and started to peel out of his clothes. “You using high spray?” She grinned and stuck her tongue out at him, as she slowly eased out of her plain station singlet and skirt, letting them fall to the floor. These were followed by her lingerie, Sirraco synthsilk garments cost a small fortune, but she’d saved it and finally splurged on herself. Synthsilk had an erotic effect on the sensitive nerve endings of the skin, she used that effect as a way to reinforce her mental safe guards, the constant feeling of erotic stimulation forced her to focus.

“You ready?” she turned to see just how ready he was. “By the three, already! Damn Hitoshi, didn’t your father ever tell you it’s not polite to wave that around, until after the female initiates?”

“I ain’t doing it on purpose, look at your patterning, and tell me you’re not at high excitement already!” She glanced down, as she tuned the mist shower to high spray output. She started to blush, damn he was right, she was in high peak already, no wonder he had gone from limp to hard that quick. Damn her mother would have called her a slut.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,come here and let me make it better.” She giggled, and pulled him into the mist shower with her.

“Dammit, you know this hyper sensitizes my nerve nodes woman!”

“Stop complaining, and kiss me already stupid!” He reached down, and plucked her off the floor of the shower.

“Oh hell, that spray is set on pulse isn’t it?” She smiled and their kiss grew intensely sensual then. Cleo could feel him throbbing against her thigh. She was just under two and a half meters tall, so he wasn’t that much taller then she was, but his mass was what made him so large, where she was lithe, he was solid hard bone and massive muscles, over a huge frame.

She broke the initiating kiss, and reached for him, softly she started touching the spots she knew by now would excite him. As her left hand continued to stimulate his hard member. She followed the touching with a sub-harmonic hum, and started to drag her tongue from nerve node to nerve node on the surface area of his skin,hitting those ignition points that drove him wild. His breathing was already becoming ragged. “Damn you’re so hot babe, oh fuck that feels intensely dirty!” He was losing focus, she knew how to drive him hard into a mating frenzy.

She pulled him out of the shower by his hard cock,and led him to the sleeping mat. Mentally he was fading, soon it would become nothing but hard driving instinct, his brain would sleep and his passions would have free reign over his body, but she knew that, she blew gently on his chest further enticing him, he couldn’t resist her anymore and took her then.

They never made it to the sleeping mat, he enveloped her in his four arms and pressed her against the wall of her apartment, he could hear her voice like she was far away, but his passions had a hold of him now. He raised her like a child's doll and brought her down on his upthrust hardon, entering her wetness in one swift thrust,her markings pulsed from that intimate touch.

“Oh Hitoshi,by the three!” Cleo’s three head tentacles entwined with his body, if he had been a male of her species their head tentacles would now be entwined together, in coitus. She mentally prepared herself for the oncoming sexual onslaught of Hesiod mating frenzy. She let her final safe guard down and fully released her pheromones control.

The intensity of sex with Hitoshi, was sometimes almost brutal, she was always sore for at least a couple of day cycles after they had sex due to it. But his hard thrusts made her orgasms more intense, then anything she’d ever experienced in the last 9 years of adult life. She let her mind drift then, and let instincts take over. As her sex drive, took command of her obedient body.

When she came back to herself again, he was curled up asleep on the floor. She glanced over at the chrono, and two hours had disappeared into nothingness, as they had made love together. 

The apartment was a mess again, knocked over chairs, a lamp broken and sparking, she would make him buy her a new one, she had small flashes of him pulling her down to the floor, somewhere towards the middle of this encounter and literally rolling around locked together in bliss.

Cleo winced her body was so sore, but once again sex with him had been an eye opening experience, he had said to her on previous occasions that he was forbidden from using several techniques only allowed to married couples. Again she debated marrying him, each time they made love like this he surprised her. She kept going to the brink in her internal debate, could she do it, could she marry him, he’d only asked her once. The words he had spoken were meant to show her his real feelings toward her, and they were meant to be eternal. Once spoken a mate bonding remained open until the female either accepted or denied the proposal.


	2. Bad vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not always as they appear.

Chapter 2 Bad vibes

She went out after misting a second time that evening, and nudged him with her foot. “Come on wake up Hitoshi, you can’t sleep on the floor, in front of the door.”

He grumbled and pushed her foot away. “Ok, you leave me no outlets, but to do this.” She upended the vase full of water on his head.

“Gods balls woman! You trying to drowned me!?” He came up out of his reclining position and made a grab for her, she was wise to that tactic by now, and jumped back.

“Nope, you behave and get up,while you’re at it clean up that water you forced me to dump, on your big fat head.”

He groused and cleaned it up all the while she watched him carefully, she’d learned one thing about him, usually after sex Hitoshi liked to play. He needed to feel thrills, to be challenged and that sometimes led to some very crazy adventures. “You feeling hungry?”

Well that was certainly new. “I could go for some food, did you have any place in particular you wanted to go?”

The grin that plastered across his face, made her have immediate second thoughts, about what she’d just asked.”Oh yeah ,how about we hit the food court level, and slide on into Grogans place!?” Grogans was one of the strange eateries that catered to very specific beings tastes, it was a kill your own live food restaurant, where the diners, not only chased down their food,they killed and butchered it to.

“You promised the last time we went there you would do all the catching and butchering, I said I’d cook it, just I can’t bear looking at the little faces of those things we ate last time.”

“Yeah ok so lets go then.” He suddenly stopped and was quiet for a second, she glanced at him and his attitude changed. “Hey do you love me still?”

She swallowed in a dry mouth and nodded, they had been seeing each other for over a year station time now. He had been such a funny being, when she first ran into him on the gaming level. “Why did that suddenly come up?” Her question stopped him as he was opening the door.

“I reach my age of ascension next three day, My clan sent me the dagger I am supposed to use for declarations of intent. It means I can legally marry now.” He stepped out and it was like nothing had been said a moment ago.

That was wrong in her mind. To just drop something like that on her then walk out and instantly Ignore what you had just started. She didn’t use her Psionic abilities often, but now was a good time to do just that. 

*Hey, don’t you walk away from me, after saying something like that!* He stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at her, he knew she would never have an open conversation in public, but mind to mind was something she would do when it felt warranted.

“You know I can’t use Psi, I’m going to have to talk to you normally.”

*You could become linked, if you would allow me to get beyond your surface thoughts.*

“You sure you want to go inside there? My mind is a very nasty place, you’ve said so yourself before.”

*I said your mind might be, but you have never given me your concent to go any deeper then surface thoughts, you willing to let me in?*

He pulled a dagger from his vest. “By the rites I declare you can dive my mind, as deep as you like.”

She stopped and smiled.* You sure you want to let me go that deep, you do know going that deep I would see all of your most intimate thoughts right?*

He put his new dagger away, and grinned at her. “I declared it, so come inside,just don’t be surprised when you see the real me.”

She caught up to his longer stride, and reached for his lower right arm, touching would allow her to dive his mind as deep as he had declared. She went in slowly swimming through the layers easing through each level of his ID. His consciousness center was a warm blue that radiated into brighter shades, she could feel his desires to be with her as a stream of pink streamers reaching out to enfold her forever.

She allowed her probe to settle in the niche that opened for her, and they were joined mind to mind in a perfect link.

She could feel that deep abiding feeling he had for her, even with all of his brash talk and pompous attitude inside he was deeply in love with her. She skimmed through his memories, and saw how intimate they had become since she first met him that first time.

*Did you think I was one of the sex workers on a day off, when you saw me swimming in the agrav bubble?* Her words filled his mind with pulses of golden mirth. 

*No I asked the attendant there if you came there a lot,and he said you owned your own food cart on the rec level, I wanted to get to know you.* She could feel him trying to understand thought transmission for those not born to it, it was a hard thing to grasp.

She skimmed to the memory of that night and grinned. His impressions of her were pure curiosity and a desire to meet her. Though the next thought she skimmed was their first intimate encounter, that still sent her mind into full blown erotic desires and thoughts, when she touched that memory. 

*So if I were to say yes to your proposal, how would that change our relationship?*

The intensity of his joy burst like a star going nova in his mind. *Are you saying yes?*

She grinned he was so easy to read. *No I said what would change in our relationship?*

It felt like she’d thrown a switch in his mind,suddenly everything went dark, had she hurt him somehow, she felt for the connection and he was holding her in his arms now. Slowly very slowly he let the block subside, and let their link flourish again.

*So are you rejecting my proposal then?* This angered her, she was trying to determine just where things would go, he was taking it like it was a one or the other choice she was making. She allowed herself to open up a bit more, and pulled him closer to her mentally.

“I’m not saying yes or no, you realize for Starachian’s we form permanent pair bondings and link with our partners, You can’t go around having intimate relations with anyone anymore as you please, it would be like burning together in a inferno if I accept and you get drunk like you have in the past and start...start having intimate relations my mind will shatter, I’ll cease to be,and you...you’ll become a paralyzed being when the backlash shuts down all your motor functions and you will eventually die from starvation.*

*I didn’t know that, I’m sorry didn’t mean to make things go this way, but look you can see my people take marriage seriously if I were to be a scrad like that, my standing in the clan would be destroyed, my name would be stricken from the heritage and forever my house would live in shame if I did that, sacred bond means forever till eternity ends.*

She could feel the tears running down her face, it had been a bad misunderstanding on both sides,she eased out of the connection and hugged him to her. Her voice trembled when she spoke. “Then my answer is yes.”

His face lit up and he lifted her off the floor. “By the first Gods after next three day we need to speak to the house lorekeeper, I need to purify myself for the next two days and find a bonding gift worthy of you.”

He picked her up fully in his arms then and kissed her repeatedly,his lips tracing tiny trails of pleasure on her skin. “Hitoshi you do realize we can never have children right?” She needed to  
be open with him, female Starachian’s would only trigger the release of fertile eggs when a male Starachian formed the head tentacle bond with her.

“That isn’t true, you know there is another way, but it costs so much, if we desire to have a child we will.” 

“Hitoshi that way costs so much, would you sell your soul for us to have a child?”

“You still don’t know who I am, since you have accepted me, then come inside now and walk through my heritage, just please don’t reveal this knowledge you are about to see to anyone!”

She dived back down the link they had made together, and found mental barriers in his mind that had not been there minutes before. She could sense a master Psion likely a very powerful thought priest had once been in Histoshi’s mind. *Are you certain you want me to go beyond the walls?*

*Yes you have accepted me, I by law have to show you before we become joined forever.*

She pushed through the seals, she felt them latch on to her mind, there were very powerful mind bindings in place here, she pushed forward and came to a sealed memory, her mental probe touched it,and she could feel that ancient priests mind focus on her.The memory opened slowly and unraveled, she was stunned by what she found inside. He was Hitoshi Nar second son of Yarcoon, inheritor of the Jashidar, chosen heir of the Hesiod horde and the golden blade of his people.

Her mind reeled under this revelation.* You’re an Imperial prince, I’m just a nobody are you certain you want to be with me, I know nothing of your world, wouldn’t I be an embarrassment to you?*

*You could never be an embarrassment to me, I am glad I can finally drop my mental barriers and let another powerful Psion touch this part of me!* His mental construct dissolved like vapor,and the imperial prince stood, where the loud mouthed brute who loved to gladiator fight once was.

*It has been a sore trial to never once open the most intimate of paths, to be so close to you and never get to admit my true desires, now now I can stand as my true self and only you and the First mark Priest know me, my family know where I am, but don’t know who I became to walk among the commoners.*

*I can see your truth now, but shouldn’t you return to your disguise?*

*I can’t what I said was true, I will go to the purification ritual, my mind would be revealed when I went there anyway,there’s no way to conceal the Imperial birth markings, if I tried they would only laugh.*

*Then everyone on the station will know as soon as you reveal yourself! That’s very dangerous without body guards to provide you with security isn’t it?*

*I am never without my constant body guard, he’s always telling me I am an asshole or calling me a fat groad, and to think we have been companions since he first started his training.*

*Jet Jet is your body guard, he can’t be he’s just a kid, wait he isn’t a kid is he, he’s been using a chameleon suit since the day we first met hasn’t he?*

*Not many adepts would catch on to that, he knows how to dampen the effects to near perfection to even think he was anything more than what he appears takes an adept class mind, tell me something, how long did you think you could keep up your little lie?”

Cleo swallowed in a dry mouth,it had been years staying in hiding moving on once someone finally dug out her true identity, then having to summon a ship and start again somewhere else.

*I had a very tough time getting your mother to tell me where you had gone, I felt the strings of destiny pulling us together but I let you decide, now can we drop the facade please!? Cleo uth first thane of Chadal, daughter of Halok the Star child, and devotee of Kar phu the death toucher.*

*I hate those titles, the same as you do I think, so that’s how you tracked me, my mother told you where I was, has my location ever been secret? Do you know if I am being followed as well?* *I know there are five agents currently on station who are being paid by your mothers government to watch you constantly. One of them tried to assault me early last week, and I had to brutally beat him, he’s in the hospital now likely will be sometime before he comes seeking answers from me again.*

*Hitoshi can we stay here forever, I hate the pomp and ritual of court life, I ran because they wanted me to marry and become the princess I was always destined to be, I refused and claimed the wanders rite, it angered my father so much he pledged to never speak to me again until I fulfill the matrimonial bonding, and begin having heirs. I am not some breeder to be shoved away and pampered, I would die.

I trained from the age of five in the dark path arts, my mother was appalled when she learned of my choice in the psion arts, but my teachers showed her the results my path was the assassins path, nothing can be done about that do you know how it felt to accidentally touch your beloved pet and watch it perish, because you had inadvertently used the death touch on it?*


End file.
